Wet
by Twirlygirl
Summary: Part of Arya x Gendry week. Gendry is very protective of his freind and won't let anyone hurnt him. Or maybe not a him as he finds out as he stumbles onto an unexpected sight. At night. In the woods. In a lake. - you get it. (Aryas clueless/Gendry's a gent) Lemon / M rated for violence, mention of rape and underage sexual content.


It had been two days since that snappy young annoyance had marched into his life. Gendry could not remember a time that Arry was less than a foot away from him, jabbering some nonsense into his ear. He had alway prided himself on being a passive, patient person, but the way things are going it won't take long for him to jab him with that o so precious sword of his.

That being said the little pup did intrigue him, he just couldn't work him out. At hot pies cowardly threats, Arry wouldn't flinch at pressing his little needle across his jugular Gendry wasn't convinced he didn't press down a little too hard and all the while with the most intense and worryingly calm expression on his face. How could Arry be so brave and fearless here but run off deep into the woods to take a piss, all shy and self continue . Also just the way he looks, he is all bone and no muscle, and his face. His lips, full and soft. His jaw curves softly but his eyes - stormy grey. Gendry is embarrassed do to admit that he almost carn't not look into his eyes too long at the fear he won't be able to look away. They are so intense and harsh, like they've seen things he couldn't comprehend. But then there was a tender side to them, there almond shape, laced with a line of long, thick, fluttering eyelashes. Ha - he could be mistaken for a girl. This was a thought that became increasingly obvious to the criminals around them. Gendry noticed how they watched him, it made him sick thinking of the rapists learing over an innocent tiny thing, just a pretty boy they can stick it in. This was something he just could not allow, there'd have to deal with him which is why he doesn't really mind how close to him Arry was.

It was dawn the time Gendry was rudely awoken as Arry not so subtly writhed free from under him in the pile all the boys slept in. Where the seven hells is he tiptoe-in off to at this ungodly hour? Why should he care. Just as his eyes drooped back shut he spotted a great beast of a man perk up and march in the direction Arry was walking. Shit, hot pie told Gendry about this cunt. Rapist. Wast of air. Cunt. Gendry heart began to race as he remembered the way he gawked it Arry when he was washing pots in the lake. Gendry found his hands clench into fists and his blood boil with rage. In a frenzy of panic he strode towards this great lug and questioned.

"Where do think your off to?"

"What's it to you?" He managed with a grunt as he pushed Gendry to the side

"Actually it concerns me a great deal. I hope for your sake your not followin my freind"

"Ha ha is that right. Well az it appens I am. I'm gunna smack his pretty little face, pin him down and fuck till he's bloody" He threatened as he walked so close Gendry could feel his walk rancid breath on his face.

Gendry felt a huge rush of adrenalin swallow him at the thought of any harm coming to his friend. He snorted in a way that would do his nickname justice as he found him self coil into himself and propel his fist directly into the face of the man that towered above him. He felt the nose of the bruit crack and shatter under the devastating power of his fist. In a daze the ugly cunt fell to the floor as Gendry propelled fist after fist into that pile of shit he would never again have the audacity to call a face. As the last of his rage pored into a final finishing blow Gendry breathlessly whispered

"You'll never...fuck anything...till you draw you last breath".

With this he reached down the mans leg and branded his own knife to his manhood and sliced. With a fading wale the man surrendered into unconsciousness.

With bloody fists Gendry rose to his feet and for a moment stared at the rapist he had left in a puddle of blood and mangled featured as he was almost unaware of how it had happened with panic setting in. He couldn't let himself sink into that he shook himself, literally to bring himself back to the present. He stumbled into the forest in the direction Arry went. He didn't know why, partly because he needed confirmation he wasn't a monster, also to cheak on his saftey.

He had been walking long enough that he had cooled down form the fight and was now aimlessly patrolling the forest trying to find his freind. Where the hell is that pup. He had all but given up hope when he head the faint sound of splashing water. He creeped in the direction of the noise. The opening of the trees widened as a lake came into view. The sun was almost up and the morning rays danced on the water. He could see bubbles surface from the water, quickly followed by two small hands crossed over each other in a streamlined position. Then there followed the back of Arry head. Seven hells he's fine. Just as Gendry was about to shout out to him something made him stop. As the figure waded out the water something struck him. The way Arrys back tapered inwards to a tiny feminine waist and flared out again as a sharply plump rear appeared from out of the water. The tiny frame elagenly waded onto a grassy embankment while water tripled down the Shapley form of this...well girl.

"ARRY!" Gendry exclaimed without a thought to whether he should.

At the urgency of the sound she turned to face him. Obviously shocked she just froze there all wet and very very naked. Without hesitation Gendry instinctively drank in the sight of her. She was beautiful. Her small breasts elegantly shaped with small pink nipples hard from the cold water. Her stomach tight and toned with a tiny womanly waist. Her hips flared out as water dripped from them down her long seductive legs. As soon as he looked down he looked up again as she pleaded at him.

"GENDRY!...WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING"

Gendry blinked rapidly as he struggled to fathom how to begin to speak. It was only now that Arya seemed to unfreeze and frantically began to cover her naked body with her arms and seemed to give up and just crouch into a ball of shame. While Gendry began to recover, his face red with embarrassment, he turned his back as he feared he should have a long time ago and saw her small cloths in front of him. He bent down and walked backwards towards her. Offering a sultry

"Here"

He felt them being snatched away. It was only now that he was facing down and saw his rock hard erections nearly bursting through the stiching in his breeches. _Oh shit. Shit._ The panic built rapidly in the pit of his stomach as he tried unsuccessfully to muffle the problem. After short time a brave voice barked

"Well I'm dressed...now so"

"I should go"

Just as Gendry tried to make a quick exit he heard little steps follow him as a hand on his bicep pulling him to face her. He managed to cover his erection with his hands before she could see.

"Lommy and Hot Pie carn't know, know one can know"

He tried his best not to look down again but he's already lost that battle once. Pathetic thigh white cloth clings to her wet body, he can see ever curve of her body and her hard pink nipples picking out from under the fabric. He snaps back to the present. "Well they won't not, from me" red blossoming in his cheeks. Just praying to be allowed to leave.

She looked down "my names not Arry its Arya, of house Stark" -Shock washed over Gendrys face- "Yorin's taking me home to Witerfell".

He gulped "so your a highborn then, your a lady, and I've been pissing in front of you and everything. I should be calling you m'lady".

"DO NOT call me m'lady"

"As m'lady commands" he teased with a smile as he dipped his head into a taunting bow.

At this her brows furrowed into a scowl and she pushed him in the chest.

He laughed "that was unladylike"

She pushed him again harder this time and he lost his footing and dropped his hands from his groin to stabilise himself on the ground. _oh no_

Aryas expression changed as she dropped her gaze down from anger to bewilderment.

"What the hell has happened to it?Did you indure yourself?" And quickly lunged down to closely inspect his wound and quickly placed a delicate hand just to the side of his massive errection.

"Dear god Arry...Arya what are you doing, leave me alone. Christ."

She loomed over him and looked at him with an overly inquisitive intense look which for the life of him he couldn't walk away form.

"Oh lord, how to tell you," he looked down and the seemingly never distant flush of red spawned across his cheeks covering his entire face. "Well, when men are...exited in a... Like a man would be exited by his wife...before they. Ugh...you see it needs to be that ways so that the man can...

"Oh you mean shag a girl"

"...gods how do you that?" Partly relived he wouldn't have to explain the entirety of the birds and bees.

"Lommy was tellin me and hot pie about his various 'conquests' and they both explained it to me. From what they say I don't know why anyone would want to partake in such an act".

The awkwardness seemed to lift slightly as a half smile crept across Gendry's face at the girls perspective on the matter. "Well I guess in theory it won't sound as great as it is when your actually doing it." His almost smile, filled out to the full thing as he picked up on his unplanned innuendo.

"I just don't see what's so great about it, it just seemed like a load of hassle and pain" she said throwing her hand in the air and sitting on the floor next to Gendry with a thud and a theatrical exhausted expression.

"But when it's with someone you are attracted to and really like its something special and feels amazing".

Gods he haven't meant to say all that girly crap and was shore he sounded a fool and just wanted Arya to break the silence but she just looked at him.

With a confused and determined look in her eye she moved her face closer to his now moving her gaze down to his lips. she was on the very precipice of her lips meeting his, but at that moment he seemed to physically shake himself and recoiled back. - "what are you doing?!"

A little hurt she answered "well I just wanted to try it and and seeing I guess you like me and kinda I like you I though, why not you?"

He blinked ferociously.

"You like me, like not how friends do but...you like me?".

"Um-hm" is all she could muster.

After his shocked expression was replaced with a storm primal glare. He said in a low cool frequency "your right, I do like you".

He moved forward and without hesitation caught her lips with his own. The kiss was delicate and soft. He broke away for only a moment to give her a chance to back out but when she longed to linger there he crashed his lips to hers more ferociously this time, snaking his hand around her waist, slightly grabbing at her skin. He felt her melt into his touch and as her tightness relaxed with a breath. he felt a small hand feel around be back of his head and tangling its fingers into his black locks. Her lips moved against his own in perfect rhythm. He was slightly shocked when her tongue delicately grazed his bottom lip almost asking for entrance. With this he took advantage at the slight parting of her lips so change to angle of her head and furthered his younger into her mouth and began to swirl the inside of her lips. He felt her slight surprise at this but not wanting to be bested she copied his motion.

The kiss grew more passionate and she lowered him a little so to climb over him so that she straddled him. It seemed that just with the desire to be closer to him she balled her first in his shirt and mimicking the rhythm of the kiss, she began to rock her hips against his. She could have fooled him at being inexperienced but what else could he expect from Arya Stark. His bulge became larger and stronger which only seemed to egg her on. Lost in the moment he trailed his large callouse hands agents the soft shin of her thigh, moving up her smallcoths to her round arse and settling one hand at her waist while the other trailed higher to the side of her breast and tightly griped at her back. All he wanted to do was rip it off her but he didn't want to push her. As if she could read his mind she broke the kiss. He was worried he had gone too far but it was sow that she could untuck his shirt, grab it by the hem and lift it over his head. For a moment she hesitated just looking at his broad muscular torso. She ran her hands across his body that seemed to make his skin burn at her touch. He returned to his lips with a new frantic pace. He took the as hint enough and trained his hands down the the hem of her underclothes and brought it up her body slowly exposing her naked form for the second time tonight, glistening with sweet sweat and pure perfection. He threw it aside and lifted his body up, pushing her backwards so that the lay on the soft grass. She quickly untied the fastening of his trousers and he whipped them off. She sat up slightly to reach for his unaware and pulled them down to expose his huge throbbing cock. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the look of worry that washed over her face.

"It's probably going to hurt the first time, we don't have to" he whispered. All she did was nod and unconsciously bight her plump bottom lip, raw from there passionate embrace. She payed down and nervously relied herself. He lined his cook up to her tiny entrance and passed only the tip in. She gasped a little and when she looked ready he pushed in further. This time she cried out in pain. She was so tight he didn't no is he would fit and felt so bad from the pain he caused. She grabbed his bicep and through pained voice told his to carry on. He pushed further so that his entire length was inside her. She was so tight around him. And felt so good, he let out a gasp of pleasure as he squinted a little a the pain. He knew she was trying not to show it. To lessen her discomfort he kissed the sensitive spot below her ear and trailed gentile kisses down to the place between her collarbones and sucked there before moving down kissing in between her breast and moving over to plant a final kiss on her erect pink nipple. She moaned and dug her nails into his back as he did so.

He began to draw his length out of her before thrusting entirely int her again. She moaned uncontrollable muttering his name into his ear. Hearing that did something to him and was spurred on to trust in and out of her slowly at first. She continued to grab and claw at his back as a was to vent her pleasure. His elbows dug deep into the ground so to not crush her tiny body. He peg an to move fasted, crashing in and out of her each time he maned in complete extacy, by this point Arya head become unable to moan just taking in frantic little breaths not able to make a sound from being so overcome with the feeling. She felt a feeling of all engulfing player build up from deep inside her lower stomach and just when she felt she couldn't carry on the feeling disputed through her entire body. She dropped her hands from his back and reached for the ground under her, clutching as blades of grass. She felt her legs go numb as the pulse from her stomach began to wave over her legs stoping at her toes.

Gendry was overcome with pride at being able to do that to her, hearing her scream his name as she climaxed. Bu he missed her touch, he moved his hands around her back bringing her up so that he was at his eye level. In a dizzy state she caught his face with her hands and kissed him desperately between gasps and moans. He continued grasping her back to keep her their thrusting furiously into her again and again. She got so carried away that she began to grind her hips in circular motions that gave them both such concentrated pleasure. He began to feel himself come close to climax butane he didn't want to stop, not yet, he never wanted this feeling to end. He sped up even more crashing into her so quickly that they both could not hold on any more. The deep well within him finally releases as his seed shot up her he could feel her tremble on him as she climaxed with him again. Satisfied and shaking he fell awards with her till clutching at his chest in the aftermath.

As there breathing bag an to steady to a normal speed she stared at him with those stormy grey eyes and with a mischievous smirk whispered through heated breaths "I guess...now I know..what all the fuss..was about. Okay let's do that again!"

"As milady commands"


End file.
